


Vegeta’s Morning Surprise

by Wolfrider14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saiyan Language, Super Saiyan, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfrider14/pseuds/Wolfrider14
Summary: Goku wakes his mate up in a unique way for some steamy fun!This is a birthday present for my wonderful beta and co-writer, Serradragon!





	Vegeta’s Morning Surprise

Goku grinned to himself as he looked down at his unconscious mate. The beta was naked in his super saiyan form with his blond tail swishing excitedly behind him. 

He had bound the alpha spread-eagle with his limbs locked to the four posts of the bed with ki restraining cuffs and blindfolded him, and he had locked his tail to the cuff on his left arm. He had left the black sleep shorts on the larger male, but now he wasn’t so sure if he should’ve done that. 

All that was left was for Vegeta to wake up so the fun could begin. 

The prince started to stir and the beta bit his lower lip to keep from making a noise to give himself away. When one of the prince’s arms jerked against the cuffs, he knew the game had begun. 

“What…?” The alpha sounded groggy at first before he was brought straight into full awareness. “The hell?!”

Vegeta struggled against the cuffs, but Goku has tied them in a way that his mate couldn’t get any leverage at all. The beta leaned against one of the walls to wait for the prince to wear himself out. 

After about half an hour of squirming, wriggling, and tugging, Vegeta slumped on the mattress panting slightly before his expression twisted into a scowl. 

“Kakarot! I know you’re here!” The alpha practically growled out making the submissive saiyan shiver. “Release me this instant!”

“Nope!” Goku chirped as he moved to sit in the edge of the bed. “I want to have some fun tonight, but I won’t get to if you’re loose. So you’re going to stay just like that until I’m done.”

“And just what is your idea of fun?” The prince demanded from his spot on the bed, though he looked calmer now that he knew for sure his mate was with him. 

“You’ll see, anaana.” The beta purred as he leaned down to nuzzle his face in the crook of Vegeta’s neck taking in the scent of cloves. “Just relax. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

The older man let out a reluctant purr as he felt Goku lave at his bond bite before he started nipping and licking along the alpha’s neck and jaw. He didn’t even realize when he tilted his head to give his lover better access. 

The beta grinned against tanned skin before he started to suck a mark just behind Vegeta’s ear. His hands started to run over the scared chest making the prince shiver at the light touches. Goku settled over Vegeta by straddling the alpha’s hips as he pulled away to admire his handiwork. 

His purr deepened at the sight of the bright red mark, and the younger man gave it a gentle kiss feeling proud of his mark. 

Vegeta pulled against the cuffs once the beta pulled away from his neck with a growl. He had been enjoying the sensation of Goku’s teeth and tongue, and he wanted them back. 

“Shhh…” Goku shushed before he moved to give his mate a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue inside the alpha’s to give himself a taste. 

During their lip lock, the beta brought his tail up to start tracing random patterns on the older man’s chest. Once the tip of the tail brushed over a nipple, the prince jerked in his bonds. 

The sensations Vegeta was experiencing seemed to be heightened with his lack of sight. The fur on the beta’s tail felt sinfully soft as it brushed over his chest once more, and the prince’s chest tumbled in delight at the feeling. He arched his body as best he could to get more, but Goku just pulled back to keep the touch light. 

“Kakarot…!” The alpha snarled as he pulled away from the kiss; and his tail flared from where it was held captive showing his displeasure. “Release me!”

“Hmm…no.” Goku sat up on the alpha’s hips and started grind his bare ass against the cloth covered cock that was slowly hardening. The beta’s blond tail continued to tease Vegeta’s chest and stomach with light touches. “I’ve only just started so be a good boy and you’ll get a treat!”

There was a sudden rush of the scent of cinnamon in the air as the blond saiyan waved his tail behind him. The smell had the prince snarling in arousal before the feeling of fur in his chest make it stutter out. 

Goku leaned over and started to follow the trail his tail left with his tongue. The younger saiyan let out a groan at the slightly spicy taste of his mate’s skin, and Vegeta growled out another moan when he felt the warm wet stop at the base of his collar bone to work up another mark. 

Goku’s hands kneaded along the cobblestone abs on the prince as the blond haired saiyan worked his way down the muscular chest pausing to play with the dusky pink nipples of the alpha’s chest. He worked both up into peaks before nuzzling the spot over the older man’s heart for a brief moment. 

He then followed the path of Vegeta’s breastbone down his torso to nip and suck at the alpha’s navel. The action made the older man want to curl up to get away from the feeling. 

Vegeta couldn’t help but notice in the back of his mind that things felt different. Tiny tingles were dragged over whatever part the beta touched that normally wasn’t there, and when Goku licked him, his skin almost sizzled with energy. He know it wasn’t ki that was making him feel this, but he couldn’t figure out just what was causing the sensation.

“Ah!” His body jerked as he shouted. Goku smiled against his hip as he nipped the skin just above the waist band of his sleep shorts. He soothed the sting with long, slow licks as he slipped his fingers under the fabric hiding what he really wanted from view. 

With an effortless action, the submissive tore the black shorts off Vegeta making the older man grunt as he jerked once more. The cooler air had his fully erect member twitching before a calloused hand wrapped around the prince’s length. Vegeta heard the beta’s hum of delight and fought to keep a shiver from running up his spine in anticipation. His limbs twitched in their bonds as his patience started to run out. 

When he felt that first lick over the head of his cock, Vegeta’s head fell back with a growling purr. It was rare that Goku did this for his mate, but when he did, the alpha never lasted long. The younger saiyan was very good with his tongue, and he knew it. 

The submissive felt a rush of pride when he took the length into his mouth, and Vegeta tried unsuccessfully to suppress a whimper that came out. His tongue curled around the shaft in his mouth as he sucked hard. Precum coated his mouth and Goku hummed at the taste. There was a snarl above his head that brought the younger man back to the present, and he backed off to lick around the member while he moved a hand behind himself. 

Vegeta was trying to buck his hips up to get back in that wonderful wetness when he barely caught a breathy moan from his mate. A lick to just under the head of his erection nearly made him loose focus, but he forced himself to concentrate. He knew that sound, and he thrashed his head to try and get the blindfold off. 

“Geta…!” Goku moaned out the alpha’s name as he rubbed his cheek against the silk covered steel in his other hand. He added a second finger to open himself up for the older man. “Hmmm…feels so good…”

The younger saiyan was stretching himself out! And the prince was missing the show! He pulled his arms and tail with real strength to get loose, but he remained tied up. 

“Damn It, Kakarot!” He snarled our with an almost desperate tone. “Let me see!”

His only response was a cry that Vegeta knew came from the submissive striking his own sweet spot. The prince let out a whimper once he felt Goku’s head rest on his hip and hot puffs of air brushed his length. He wanted to touch his mate and give him the pleasure he was feeling. 

“I’m…pretending these are your fingers, Geta.” The beta panted out as he nuzzled his face in the v of the older saiyan’s hips. “They are bigger than mine….and AH!...they can reach deeper too.”

“Kakarot…” Vegeta was not to proud to admit that he practically whined the other’s name. “Please…let me go. I want to touch you…”

Then, everything stopped and Goku pulled away. The prince pulled every limb thinking that the beta would release him only to get pulled into a deep kiss. Vegeta groaned and arched to rub his body against the beta when hands gripped his hips. 

“Ne…Geta…” Goku shifted to straddle Vegeta’s hips once more before letting go with one hand to grasp the alpha’s cock. “Just relax…I’ll do all the work…this time.”

He held it steady as he lowered his body to engulf it. Both saiyans cried out at the feeling of being connected. Both relished in the sensation for a long moment before Goku’s hips started to grind against the alpha’s pelvis. 

“Oh…yessss!” The beta hissed and Vegeta could only imagine the sight his mate made at that moment.

His submissive felt tighter than normal and that made the prince bare his fangs in pleasure. 

Goku’s head fell back on his shoulders as he moved up the shaft until the head was barely in his hole. He hovered there for a moment before slamming down on the older saiyan’s cock with a wail. He had stuck his sweet spot dead on. 

Vegeta snarled and yanked hard on his bonds. He could feel that tingly feeling surrounding his shaft, and that made him buck his hips up. The feeling intensified at that and he could sense a spike in Goku’s ki. His brow furrowed behind the blindfold before the younger saiyan started to bounce on his lap. 

The blond haired saiyan soon lost himself in the rhythm of his hips as he lifted and fell back on that hot and hard rod inside of him. His tail moved to play with the prince’s balls to further intensify things when Vegeta snapped his hips up once more. 

That made the beta mewl in pleasure before he repeated the action to get the alpha to thrust that hard again. 

The submissive kneaded his hands like a kitten into the hard muscles of Vegeta’s chest as he continued to ride his mate. He wanted the older man to touch him, but that would mean releasing him and loosing the control the younger had at the moment. 

Soon the pair are straining against each other in an effort to reach the finish line. Goku brings his tail around to wrap around his own neglected member and started to stroke it. 

Feeling the furry sheath his need was encased in had the beta screaming in climax. His inner muscles clamped down on Vegeta and milked him for the alpha’s seed. 

Feeling the waves of release through his mate’s body pushed the prince over the edge as well. He strained against his bonds snapping the chains holding the cuffs to the bed to grab Goku’s hips and pull them doe so he was pressed as deep as he could go. 

The beta let out a loud mewl at the feeling before falling down on top of Vegeta’s chest while both struggled to regain their breath. 

Once Vegeta regained enough energy, he reached up and removed the blindfold to blink in surprise at see Goku’s hair fade from blond to black. 

“Well.” He let out a raspy chuckle. He moved to bury and hand in inky strands to lightly scratch at the submissive’s scalp making Goku purr. “That explains the tingling when you touched me.” 

“Enjoy your surprise, Vegeta?” Goku hummed through his purr. 

“Oh yes, but I’m going to get you back later for cuffing me, Kakarot.” The prince chuckled darkly as he pulled the beta closer to his chest. “So you better watch your back.”

“Hmmm…can’t wait…”


End file.
